gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ilgak
"Freak Monk" Ilgak '''is a senior member of the old murim, a monk of the '''Shaolin Temple, and a former agent of the [[Old Murim Alliance|'Old Murim Alliance']]. Appearance & Personality Image Gallery History Ilgak was taken in as a disciple by Grand Monk Baegun, the most revered monk since Dharma, Huike, and Huineng. Eventually, he was appointed as the Murim High Lord's proxy on behalf of the Shaolin Temple. Following Grand Monk Baegun's death, Ilgak left the Shaolin since there were signs that young martial monks tried to back him for the vacant seat of the Shaolin's head monk position. Ilgak wanted to avoid needless factional infighting against his Great Monk Haewoon. After the massacre at Geumcheonbo headquarters, Ilgak was appointed as the Murim Alliance's chief inspector to investigate the matter surrounding the incident.Chapter 143 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 3 ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Ilgak was involved in the old Murim Alliance's war against the Demonic Cult.Chapter 78 ---- ''Gosu (The Master) Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Powers and Abilities In the past, Ilgak was famously known by many titles such as '''The New Star of The Shaolin' and The Hope of The Shaolin.Chapter 55 (Yongbi)Chapter 121 (Yongbi) He was the only direct disciple of Grand Monk Baegun and was such a genius at martial arts that it forced Grand Monk Baegun to break his own oath of not accepting any disciples. At a young age no older than most martial apprentice monks, he was already appointed as the Murim High Lord's proxy on behalf of the Shaolin Temple which speaks volumes about his skill. As the Murim High Lord's proxy, he carried the High Lord's Edict which allowed him to exercise the full authority of the High Lord himself, his testimonies must be treated as if it had been issued from the High Lord's mouth. Ilgak is also highly skilled in the medical arts and with many impressive martial arts techniques under his belt, he is truly a competent fighter. Immense Physical Strength: '''Ilgak deceptively possesses great physical strength, a single kick from him is more than enough to send a person flying.Chapter 114 (Yongbi) '''Immense Agility: '''His incredible agility along with his acrobatics allow Ilgak to easily evade other peoples attacks. Even against the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, he easily dodged its slashes at close distances and was able to catch the blade between his hands mid-swing. His agility also enables him to jump multiple times in mid-air. '''Disarming Technique: '''Ilgak utilised an unnamed technique to disarm people of their weapons. After sandwiching his opponent's blade between his hands, he exudes an immense amount of ki and pressure which visibly stressed the area around him. If the person does not let go of their weapon, their arm will rip and snap. '''Medical Arts: Ilgak's talent as a healer is well-renowned. He was able to easily counteract the effects of the Demonic Technique's poison, and correct the distorted ki flow of a wounded person.Chapter 130 (Yongbi) Ilgak Martial Arts (1).png|Ilgak's Mala Ilgak Martial Arts (2).png Ilgak Martial Arts (3).png Ilgak Martial Arts (4).png|Attempting to block a sword slash Ilgak Martial Arts (5).png Ilgak Martial Arts (6).png|The mala severed Ilgak Martial Arts (7).png Ilgak Martial Arts (8).png Ilgak Martial Arts (9).png|Firing the beads from his severed mala Ilgak Martial Arts (10).png Ilgak Martial Arts (11).png Ilgak Martial Arts (12).png|The beads embedded Weapons Mala: The mala Ilgak wore can be used as a tool for defending and attacking. The 108 Mala Beads are connected with strings forged from ten thousand-year-old cold steel that is able to withstand a thousand . Since it is difficult to cut, Ilgak used it to block sword attacks but if the string does get severed, he can swing the mala to fire a barrage of beads with enough force to riddle his opponent with holes. As a monk of the Shaolin Temple, Ilgak is trained to use Shaolin Martial arts as well as numerous secret techniques: * Evil Subduing Thirteen Palms * Invisible Shadow Walk Technique: 'An incredible stealth movement skill that Ilgak was famous for mastering, it allowed him to go anywhere undetected, slipping through even the tiniest gaps. * 'Rectal Respiration Skill Grand Death Life Technique: * [[Wa-Shin-Sang-Dam|'Divine Ilgak Techniques, Chapter 53: Wa-Shin-Sang-Dam']]: This is a revival technique of his own creation, Ilgak used it to cheat death when he fought Sanggwan Chaek who wielded a godly sword at the time. Quotes *(To Yongbi) "If it wasn't for those few barrels of booze, I would have let you die."Chapter 108 (Yongbi) Notes & Trivia * Despite being a genius in martial arts, Ilgak is not a martial monk. * The 108 mala beads have a special significance in Buddhist tradition.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhist_prayer_beads References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Gosu (The Master)